The Power of the Souls
by Hatsunefangirl
Summary: The title may not fit the story but, here goes: Maka is the beloved princess of her kingdom... but the evil queen -her stepmother- will do everything she can to change their minds. SoulxMaka in the later parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hatsunefangirl: Hello, everyone~! It's the ever random me –again- trying to write yet another story. This time, this is no oneshot. Papermoon, do me the favor.**

**Papermoon: *sigh* Whatever. Hatsunefangirl does not own Soul Eater, got it?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Well, while I put some life to Papermoon, why don't you guys enjoy the story. Hope no one gets offended. A little author's note though, this is somewhat around the time of old when kings and queens used to rule the land.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Her past, her present (prologue)**

A woman with black hair came running through the hall, having a worried expression on her face. Behind her was a man with red hair and a similar worried face as her.

"_Please Kami, don't give up now." _

They both entered a room filled with nurses hovered over a woman with short blonde hair. Her emerald green eyes fixed themselves on the two new arrivals. She forced herself to smile but her eyes showed agony and pain.

The red-headed man scurried himself to the woman's side. He gently picked her free hand and squeezed it tightly. "You need to go. I-" the woman started politely but felt something crack.

A nurse led Spirit Albarn out the door only to let him hear a loud piercing scream.

He waited and waited. Finally a nurse came out, holding a small baby wrapped in a huge cloth. Spirit looked at her hopefully. She just turned her head and shook her head sadly.

Spirit couldn't believe this. His beloved queen was…

"…dead?"

* * *

18 years later, King Spirit's daughter had grown up into someone beautiful, friendly, kind and generous unlike her cruel stepmother.

Everyone in the kingdom adored Maka, as she was named, as their princess; though they couldn't say the same for their new queen.

Princess Maka was walking around the town square, hoping to find some fresh ingredients for the maids to cook with. Now, she wasn't forced to do this, but it was the best way to escape her cruel stepmother and somewhat ignorant father.

Making sure she was covered by her usual black cloak and hood. Her father would scold her for going out the gates; after all he had guards all over the kingdom.

"Good morning, Miss Albarn." Maka turned to see the butcher giving her a warm smile.

"Good morning." Maka returned the smile.

"I see you're trying to escape your stepmother again."

Maka jumped. She calmed herself down and saw that it was the baker, giving her another warm smile.

She laughed. Oh how everyone knew her well. The people in the town square were kind enough to keep her secret to themselves. Hoping she doesn't get in trouble with her father.

"My dear, you're father will eventually know one way or another." A passer-by woman told her worriedly. "Or worse."

Maka shivered at the thought of her stepmom having something to blackmail her with. "Oh, gosh I hope not."

The woman had to agree. Even she wouldn't want that to happen.

* * *

Maka's feet had wandered along with her mind. Could her stepmother really find out about her sneaking out? She looked around. She only saw the children playing in the fields

Maka was too lost in thought to notice a woman in maid's uniform came running to her. "Princess… Maka…" she panted.

Maka faced the maid, "Yes?"

"Your father has been looking for you. I really need you to come back to the castle."

Maka sighed. Her luck has just ran out. "Is he really in need of me?"

The maid nodded. Maka sighed again and followed her. "Alright."

* * *

Maka snuck in through the same place she snuck out. Through a hidden tunnel which had a winding maze leading to the village from the castle's library, in which a hidden compartment was concealed.

The maid left her be, letting her take the tunnel while the maid brought the bought items to the castle.

Lucky for Maka, being the smart bookworm that she was, easily found her way out of the winding maze. Looking back, before exiting, seeing the warning sign that told of the somehow troublesome maze.

* * *

After dusting and changing into finer clothes, so as not to make her parents –most especially her stepmother- suspicious.

She popped her head out of her room door, only to find the maid's trying to calm her father.

"But this is the only place I haven't searched. She must have locked herself in her room again, hasn't she?" her father exclaimed at the maids.

"Please, your highness," the maids pleaded. "she will eventually come out. Please do not fret."

"So… she hasn't come out yet, has she?" Medusa walked in, talking in a sly manner. Every person turned to look at the new queen, some maids trying to hide their disgust at her.

Spirit immediately went silent. He too, was afraid of his own new… _wife…_

Don't blame him, really. He could not find anything else. After the death of Kami Albarn, their kingdom was somehow at war with the kingdom of Soul. He didn't know why though, they were suddenly attacked by warriors wearing the same attire as of those who were in the Soul army.

Now, in that time, Medusa was a daughter of a very rich noble (an evil noble) and the said noble proposed the idea of the king marrying his daughter. Spirit did so, thinking that it would be the best for his kingdom… and his daughter.

"Please do not blame the maids, _mother._"

All eyes turned to the princess, standing tall and fearless; her green eyes filled with determination, as if trying to defy her mother's statement.

Medusa's eyes narrowed at the sight of her stepdaughter. With a _'hmph' _she turned her back and left.

The maids were relieved to see Maka well and safe inside the castle.

Spirit Albarn shooed the maids away, stating that he needs to talk to Maka… _alone!_

Maka huffed. "Please tell me you're not gonna get married again, are you?"

Maka merely despised her father for the fact that he remarried again. A normal person would understand, minus the fact that Medusa's father was an evil noble, but Maka was as stubborn as a rock when it came to this, she felt like her father was cheating on her own mother, for he felt no guilt of remarrying… or so she thought.

"Maka… please be reasonable. I'm sure you would do the same thing if you were in my shoes." Spirit sighed. "Just listen to what I have to say, please." He pleaded.

Maka nodded. Whatever it was, she hoped it wasn't another of his convincing to find a suitor.

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: Alright, it's yet another of my stories and I'm really hoping nobody is offended. If I get good reviews in this, I might continue. Look I'm really sorry if somebody is offended. And, nope, this is no engagement story. **

**Papermoon: Okay, I don't know what her deal is, but we hope you guys review. Anyway, if it sucks, say so and with a reason. That way, we'll know what bugs you about the story. **

**Hatsunefangirl: So… umm, I based this off on one of the stories I made when I was 8. I really hope you guys enjoyed the story. Until next chap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hatsunefangirl: Hey guys~! I'm back~! And so soo sorry it took me a millennium.**

**Papermoon: Okaeri~!**

**Hatsunefangirl: Welcome to chapter 2~! Disclaimer please~!**

**Papermoon: *turns serious* Hatsunefangirl does not own Soul Eater.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Cruela's Plan**

"Is he ready?" asked an anxious voice. It was some sort of frog girl. She was pointing her index fingers together and watched at some experiment. She had two black dots on either side of her mouth.

She was looking at the thing. It was trapped in a large tube. There was an oxygen-mask on its mouth. Its eyes were closed. She turned to the hairy man watching it.

"Almost." Came the respond of a man with what seems like a magical left eye. He too was anxious about it. Whatever it was, it was clearly something to look at. He/she had a small frame and had messy hair ends and it looked like there was a black thing growing on his/her back. He thought it would be best if he just asked his mistress later.

Hidden within the shadows, a woman gave an evil smirk. _"Soon, very soon, dear sister… I will finally finish it."_ Hysterical laughter filled the room and the two's spines shivered at it.

* * *

In another side of the castle, a large door creaked open. Blonde hair peeked out of a large mahogany door. "You wanted to see me father?"

Spirit Albarn looked up from the book he was reading. He saw his little daughter, who now is not so little anymore. She was grown up.

He noticed his daughter was tilted to one side so he got out of his memories. He patted a seat next to him. "Please, enter and have a seat." He smiled.

Maka looked back and forth from her father to the seat. She shook her head defiantly. She heard her father let out a sigh. "Just come here." she nodded, closed the door behind her and stood in front of her father.

He looked up at her. "Well, I assume you better have something good for me to hear to take me out of my books." She huffed. She eyed her father's facial expression. Spirit's expression turned from casual to serious in a matter of seconds.

"As you know, Maka, I am growing old. I won't be able to rule this land and someday you will have to take over." Maka gave a single nod to show she understood the seriousness in her father's voice. Spirit walked over to a table with a jewelry box on top of it. He opened it and took out a small piece of jewelry. He turned back to his daughter.

Maka eyed the piece of jewelry suspiciously. It was from a chain of pure gold and only one pendant was hanging from the said chain. It wasn't as large as the world's largest diamond and it wasn't small either like a tiny ant. In fact, it looked just like any pendant… but unlike she had ever seen.

Usually her father would buy her something that had the most exaggerated of jewelries that sometimes even went to the border of ridiculous. And the jewels were just plain. But this was sure was something unexpected. It's pendant, that is. It was shaped like a soul.

"_Must be something like a trademark design…"_ she thought as she gaped at the pendant. After all, her father was named _Spirit _Albarn. Yeah, that must be it.

She traced it up to her father who wore a grin. "Is it for me?" she mentally slapped herself at the question. She took the necklace and placed it around her neck. It fit her perfectly.

"I want you keep it with you at all times and never let it fall into the wrong hands." Her father smiled at her. "It is your mother's after all." He gestured her to follow him. She did so and they both ended up in the crown room. There they kept the crowns or should be said, the crown for the next queen.

He showed her the crown, sitting on top of a pillow, glinting even if it was just the moon's rays lighting it. Adorned around it were jewels of great beauty. "This is the crown; you will soon be the proud heir to it and rule over the land." Her father suddenly led her out of the room, "but for now, it's night time and as your father it is time you get some sleep."

Maka's mouth hung open as the man that she knew that was her father as he locked the crown room. He motioned a maid to come towards them. She silently obeyed.

The maid bowed low before them. "Please bring my daughter to her room safely." The maid nodded, "Yes, your highness," and let out her hand for Maka to take so as to lead her to her room.

When they reached there, Maka turned to the maid. "Thank you." She said and let the maid leave for whatever other job she had to do.

* * *

"Finally," the woman hissed. "it's ready."

"How do you know, mistress?" asked the anxious frog-girl; she was clinging to her giant tadpole for support in case something happened to her.

The woman, who also has dark blonde hair, pointed at the experiment with a pointy finger nail. "Because its hand just twitched."

And true enough to her word, they observed one of the boy's or girl's hand move for only a mere second.

"Eruka, prepare everything. Tonight, we will start our mission. Starting with the destruction of that girl heir." And once again, hysterical laughter filled the room. It's evil sound gave shivers to those who were both asleep or awake.

Tomorrow, oh, it was going to be a feast for her.

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: And finally, end of chapter 2~! Ah, I feel refreshed!**

**Papermoon: Tadase's been complaining about you're being late, you know?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yeah, I know. But I just needed to write this down before I forget. I'm soooooo sorry to everyone who were waiting for so long. I was trying to finish my other story.**

**Papermoon: How'd it go?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Not so good. I'm having a tiny bit of writer's block about it. My friend told me it would be best if you get something else off your chest that would be lingering on your mind before you go back to the other one.**

**Papermoon: *skeptical nod* Uh-huh. Ahh, okay. What next?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Author's note, silly.**

**First one, I'm making things as I go so I just hope everyone considers the large experiment tube thingy. This is how I imagined you-know-who (I'm sure you already know) to be the same age as Maka.**

**Second, Maka's father kept the necklace her mother held for some reasons. Do not ask why, it will be revealed later on.**

**Third, although I'm sure you already know who these guys are, and the first one was answered for you, one was Eruka, and of course the other one is-**

**Papermoon: Okay, enough!**

**Hatsunefangirl: Okay… but why?**

**Soul: Because you have two guests.**

**Maka: Hi. *waves hands***

**Hatsunefangirl: You guys aren't here to take my soul are you? **

**Maka: Course not. **

**Papermoon: Well, to everyone else in the world reading this fanfiction, please do review; we would love to hear from you. Comments, suggestions and reviews are openly welcomed.**

**Everyone: Bye-bye.**


End file.
